Love? No such thing!
by ratzberg
Summary: This is very hard to explan...


A/n: Hi! I'm NOT ratzberg, i'm her friend, Yaguii, Yaguii_oh_beyster. She gave me this story so...  
  
It's now mine!!!Muahahahahaha.Well, it's not exactly mine, I'm doing the continuation.   
  
Plus...This is becomming my chapter. Why? Because she is so PIDTUS that   
  
she didn't read the 5th book!!! Dudley is on a diet!! Do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.   
  
I've changed this chapter a lot!  
  
Bang! Bang! Bang! Harry woke up with a start when he heard a   
  
loud banging sound.He soon realised that Uncle Vernon was knocking  
  
at the door.He opened the door and Uncle vernon raised his voice.'Haven't I told you to   
  
wake up before eight to make breakfast? What time is it now? It is eight fifteen already!'  
  
'I... I forgot to set the alarm.' Harry answered back. Uncle Vernon made a squeaking  
  
noise and went down to have his breakfast.Harry was about to go down when Pig,   
  
Ron's owl came into his bedroom. It held a large parcel from Ron. He opened it and found a   
  
letter that said:   
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope the muggles haven't been treating you badly these summer holidays. I thought you would be bored   
  
so I sent you this book about Quidditich. Hope you'll like it.See you in school.  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry picked the book up and was about to read it when uncle Vernon shouted 'POTTER!'   
  
'I'm coming!'and he put the book under his bed and hurried down.  
  
Aunt Petunia said to him 'From now on, you will get two pieces of toast for breakfast,a sandwich for   
  
lunch and a lump of rice for dinner. No arguments!'  
  
Harry's expression didn't change.Tomorrow would be his birthday. And the day after that he   
  
would be stuck at Mrs. Figgs because Dudley was going to get a pet.   
  
He sat down at the table and ate his pieces of burnt toast.  
  
He was about to finish his toast and was about to go upstairs when he heard that the   
  
Dursleys would be going to the clinic to consult the doctor about Dudley's overeating disorder.  
  
He excitdly ran up to his bedroom and packed up his trunk.   
  
Soon he heard Uncle Vernon opening the door and driving off in the car.  
  
Scrambling down stairs, he turned on the computer and logged on.  
  
Where should I go to? Harry thought. Oh yeah, Dudley likes to go to this website called  
  
Neopets.com. Should I try it out? I think so, I don't know any other one.  
  
He typed it in carefully.When he got to the page he went and clicked "Sign Up".  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Harry picked it up.  
  
" Potter, do NOT touch the fridge. Touch anything else but the fridge, got it? We'll be back tomorrow at noon."  
  
It was Uncle Vernon.  
  
" Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry answered gloomily.  
  
The phone was banged down with a thud.   
  
" Good, I'll get the house to myself and the TV, playstation and computer, and of course, Mrs. Weasley's cake."  
  
Harry said happily.  
  
He sat down cofortably on the computer stool when the phone rang, again. The answering machine came on,  
  
Harry didn't bother to answer.  
  
" Potter! Mrs. Figgs here. I'm coming over. With a chocolate cake I baked today. Mr. Tibbles is coming too. I'll help ya  
  
practice your magic. Heard Dursleys had gone out."  
  
Mrs. Figgs? She was coming over? Alright, Harry thought. She's a squib after all...A chocolate cake, huh? It could do good.  
  
The door bell rang.  
  
" Right on time, Mrs. Figgs, right on time."  
  
" I must be, Potter. Now, I don't have all day, ya know, show me some of ya stuff before I go haggety."  
  
" Ok, Mrs. Figgs. Uhh...I'll mess up the Dursley's living room."  
  
" Right ya are. Oh, call me Arabella could ya, Potter?"  
  
" Then call me Harry, please, uh...Arabella."  
  
" Thats better. Here. Anyway, I've gotta give it to ya, Harry. Nice and chilled, now, ma boy. Eat it up!"  
  
" Thanks Arabella. Not to be rude or anything, could you help with summer homework?"  
  
" Sure, Harry! But...I'm not very good at History of Magic, to admit it, ya know, Harry."  
  
" I not too good, too."  
  
" There ya go! Hated HOM in thoose days. Hated transfiguration even more. Couldn't even tranfigurate a tea bag!"  
  
" You told me last year, remember?"  
  
" Yes...now, sorry boy, gotta run."  
  
" Bye Mrs.- uh... I mean Arabella."  
  
" See you!"  
  
Oh well, harry thought. A boring summer...boo hoo...Just then, the door creaked open...  
  
" Whoose there?" Harry said, whipping out his wand...  
  
" Put that away!" a female voice said from somewhere...  
  
" Who are you?" Harry said...  
  
There was no reply... 


End file.
